A Magia do Tempo
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: Em Hiatus Sakura deve lidar com novas magias, encontrando novos magos e enfrentando desafios inesperados numa aventura cuja magia é capaz de superar o tempo. Quando seu futuro pode alterar o passado, como saber o que verdadeiramente acontece?
1. Sakura e o Primeiro Dia de Aula

A Magia do Tempo  
Capítulo 1:  
Sakura e o 1º dia de aula  
by Sakura Lucy Li  
  
Pipipippipi! Pipipipipipi! Pipipipipipi! Ohayo! - Sakura, acorde! Esse despertador tá tocando há um tempão... - Já vai Kero! Uah uah uah ... que sono!  
- Mas Sakura, se você não descer o Toya vai subir para te chamar. E você vai chegar atrasada!  
Não havia muito risco de isso acontecer, Sakura era muito rápida. Tanto que antes de Kero terminar de dizer "chegar atrasada!" ela já estava entrando na cozinha. - Êh monstrenga! Que chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula do ensino médio? - Eu não sou monstrenga! - Toma aqui o seu café, monstrenga! Achei que não ia acordar hoje...  
Ele acrescentou, fazendo uma cara irônica. - Bom dia Toya , bom dia Sakura! Fujitaka entra na cozinha interrompendo a discussão que poderia durar o café da manhã inteiro. Na verdade o mais provável é que durasse o café, o almoço, a janta... - Bom dia papai! Eles respondem em uníssono  
- Ah Toya, obrigado por ficar aqui com a Sakura. Eu realmente não esperava que me chamassem par uma expedição arqueológica logo no começo do ano letivo! - O pai fala, em tom preocupado e agradecido.  
- Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar da monstrenga. Nessa semana começa o meu período de experiência no estagio, vou ter que ir bem nessas duas semanas se quiser trabalhar no laboratório da escola Tomoeda. - Se você conseguir o emprego, bem seu apartamento é muito longe, você pode voltar a morar aqui. - Obrigado pai, eu vou pensar nisso. - E continuou - A Sakura tem muita sorte de não precisar mudar de colégio. Na época de Toya os alunos estudavam todo o 1º grau na escola Tomoeda, e depois mudavam para o Colégio Seijyo. Mas agora nesse colégio só ficava o preparatório para faculdade, o 2º grau fora transferido para a escola Tomoeda. - Vamos Sakura! Eu já preparei seus patins e a minha bicicleta. - Você vai junto, Toya? - Você esqueceu? Eu escrevi no quadro ontem. - Deixa eu ver...Tá escrito "Toya vai ficar cuidando da Sakura enquanto o papai viaja"  
Enquanto isso ouve-se passos, a porta da frente sendo aberta e fechada em seguida. Cinco segundos depois ela se abre de novo, e lá de fora vem uma voz, séria, mas divertida:  
- Ei Sakura, você vai ficar aí? - Aiiii, tô indo, me espera! Sakura corre para o porta entreaberta, de onde só se via a cabeça de Toya, e fazendo aquela cara... Quando ela estava chegando perto da porta, Toya a abriu bem e saiu da frente, voltando para fora, com que para dar espaço para sua irmã passar. Mas como sempre, quando ela estava a um milímetro da porta, Toya rapidamente fechou a porta na cara dela! - TOYA! - VEM LOGO, SUA MONSTRENGA! Bom, finalmente eles estavam indo para a escola, e, para variar, Toya tinha saído correndo e Sakura teria que correr para alcança-lo. Ela estava furiosa.  
-HRRR, TOYA! VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE MONSTRENGA! Mas quando ela chegou numa parte do caminho, onde havia uma alegre fileira de arvores de cerejeira em flor, uma paz eu uma saudade imensa se apossou dela. Saudades do tempo em que pela primeira vez ouviu a velada ameaça:  
"Cartas Clow: quando seu lacre de proteção for violado, ao mundo virá a  
desgraça..."  
Fazia tanto tempo!  
Finalmente ela alcançou Toya, e notou que esse momento estava parecendo quando eles sempre iam juntos para a escola. Desde que Toya tinha entrado na faculdade ele morava sozinho. Mas nesse momento Sakura descobriu que queria que eles voltassem a morar juntos. E falou: - Nossa Toya, a gente desse jeito, parece o tempo que eu ainda capturava as cartas Clow! Agora só falta encontrar o Yukito!  
Eles viraram uma esquina e - AI AI AI YUKITO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - Toya , você não contou para ela que eu ia junto?/ - Ih, eu esqueci de falar... - Toya! Yukito olha para a cara de sonso que Toya fazia, pesando até onde Toya podia chegar para "dar uma aborecidinha" em Sakura - Sakura, é verdade que nesses primeiros dias de aula vai ter um festival de roupas, ahn...hum... características? - É sim, Yukito! Como é que você sabe disso? E por que você tá indo para a escola com a gente? - Toya, você não contou isso também? Ele pergunta, com espanto total.- Eu vou começar um período de experiência na sua escola hoje, junto com o Toya. - Você vai trabalhar no setor de química? - Não, ele vai trabalhar no setor de matemática. Sakura tinha crescido bastante, mas a altura de Toya e Yukito era impressionante, principalmente a de Toya. Perto dele ela continuava a parecer uma criança. Só existia uma pessoa mais alta que Toya: YUE. Mas o mago Clow realmente exagerou muiiiito ao criar Yue, tudo nele é enooorme! Dera muito trabalho, mas Sakura tinha conseguindo convence-lo a ser medido pela fita métrica de Tomoyo, e ficou impressionada com os resultados: 2m e 12,5cm de altura e 5,5m de distancia entre a ponta de uma asa até a ponta da outra asa, quando elas estavam bem abertas. Yukito, que estava olhando por cima do ombro de Sakura, viu Tomoyo vir correndo em direção a eles. - Sakura, acho que a Tomoyo tá te procurando...  
Ela vira para o lado de Tomoyo, acenado e dizendo toda feliz: - OI!- E continuou, falando baixo, pensando alto - Ué, nós já chegamos?  
- Olha monstrenga, a gente já chegou há um tempão e você ainda não percebeu? - Eu vou falar com a Tomoyo, prá variar ela quis fazer a minha roupa.... A garota, saiu correndo, toda feliz, em direção a amiga, que estava dizendo: - Vamos Sakura! Eu fiz sua roupa para hoje, e ela ficou tão encantadoora! - Ai ai ai Tomoyo, tô com vergonha! - E como essa é uma roupa especial para uma ocasião especial, eu vou gravar tudinho! - Mas Tomoyo, você não vai vestir uma roupa para o festival? - Vou, mas isso não vai me impedir de filmar a valente Sakura em ação! - Ai ai ... Sakura e Tomoyo finalmente entraram na escola, sendo seguidas por Toya e Yukito. Esse ano seria muito diferente dos outros. Nas duas primeiras semanas do ano letivo, não haveriam aulas normais. No lugar delas seriam feitos Undokais, atividades folclóricas e de integração entre os alunos, assim como experiências cientificas e palestras, algumas até mesmo dadas por pais de alunos.  
Essa era a primeira vez que um evento desse porte ocorreria na escola Tomoeda, todos os envolvidos no projeto achavam que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para os alunos e resolveram chamar isso de Undokai Mix.  
- Vamos Yukito, já são quase sete e meia, temos que bater o ponto antes disso.- Disse Toya com pressa.  
- Certo. Até depois Sakura! Tchau Tomoyo!  
- Tchau!- eles se separaram, e agora Sakura e Tomoyo, assim como muitos outros alunos, se dirigiam para as salas de aula, que fora transformadas em vestiários. Como Tomoyo tinha chego bem cedo na escola, ela conseguiu por suas seguranças guardando uma sala interinha só para elas. A sala ficava no terreo, de frente para o patio menor. Não estavam permitindo que ninguém entrasse nele, até a visão estava sendo impedida por altos tapumes. Mas dava para notar que tinham construído uma tenda de circo gigantesca.  
As duas garotas estavam exatamente no meio do pátio, que apesar da escola estar em polvorosa, estava calmo...silencioso...vazio. Como que por mágica. E mesmo assim dava a impressão que...  
- Tomoyo?  
- Sakura?  
- Eu sei que não tem ninguém aqui, e isso é estranho, mas eu tenho a impressão que têm olhos por toda a nossa volta, nos observando...Eu tô com meeedo!  
- Eu não estou sentindo nada, mas você entende mais disso do que eu. Mas é estranho não ter ninguém aqui.... Vamos entrar e nos trocar? As seguranças não vão deixar nada acontecer!  
- É, vamos!  
Bem mais tranquilas, as duas garotas caminhavam calmamente em direção ao prédio.  
Em todas as direções do pontos cardeais, olhos brilhantes espreitavam. Nem todos benignos. Nem todos malignos. Mas em todos brilhava uma louca vontade de fitar os verdes olhos da flor de cerejeira.  
__________________________________________________________ Nota da Autora: Esse é o primeiro fic que eu escrevo, espero que vocês gostem. Eu pelo menos estou adorando escrever sobre Card Captor Sakura. Eu infelizmente não criei a maioria dos personagens dessa série, e Todos os seus direitos pertencem ao CLAMP. A única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo esta história é diversão, e quem sabe, alguns admiradores. Nessa história tudo que estiver em negrito são pensamentos, em itálico é o narrador e sublinhado é a voz que vem do alto falante. Por Favor, me mandem rewiens e e-mais! Autoras motivadas escrevem mais rápido... Ah, visitem o meu site! www.sakuralucyli.hpg.com.br Estpou procurando novos fics para postar nela, que tal o de vcs? Prometo que vou tentar escrever mais no próximo capitulo. Até o próximo capítulo, e preparem-se todos para dizermos juntos LIBEEERTE-SE!  
  
SaLuLi-chan 


	2. Os Olhos Brilhantes

A Magia do Tempo  
Capítulo 2  
Os Olhos Brilhantes  
by Sakura Lucy Li  
  
Apesar de ainda serem sete e quarenta e cinco, na Escola Tomoeda parecia que o tempo estava sob o feitiço de alguém, parecia que tinham transcorrido horas desde que Tomoyo e Sakura foram se trocar, mas na verdade tinham sido só 5 minutos... Além dos olhos daqueles que espreitavam só era possível ver suas silhuetas, e incrivelmente um não percebia a presença dos outros, exceto os que estavam em duplas, é claro. Aos poucos esses individuos suspeitos foram saindo de seus esconderijos. Os primeiros a sair estavam em uma árvore. Ouve-se um farfalhar de folhas e um galhos estalando, em cima dos quais estavam dois jovens, um de cada lado do tronco, usando ricos trajes chineses. A lâmina de uma espada reluziu nas mãos do rapaz de roupa esmeralda quando eles desceram da árvore e se dirigiram para o outro lado da escola, onde uma multidão já aguardava o inicio das atividades, enquanto eram observados por quatro pares de olhos que finalmente tinham percebido sua presença. Mas logo alguém seguiria seu exemplo. Um jovem mago estava a espreita... E ele estava sinceramente espantado. Quatro pessoas que ele conhecia, mesmo que uma delas ele só tivesse visto uma vez, e ele só percebera quando elas passaram na sua frente! - Isso é um pouco preucupante. - Afinal ele deveria pelo menos ter sentido a grande magia dos dois Card Captors, já que além de conhece-los muito bem e estar habituado as suas energias mágicas, ele era a reencarnação de Lead Clow, deveria ser capaz de reconhecer suas presenças até dormindo! - Melhor eu pensar nisso depois, tenho algo muito importante para fazer.... Ele estava em cima de um muro, muito alto e fino, era preciso grande equilíbrio para ficar lá cima. Ele se preparou e saltou para o solo, erguendo cuidadosamente seu enorme báculo do sol e da lua, para que ele não batesse no chão. Durante o salto seu traje de mago, longo, imponente e azul como a madrugada se agitou com o vento, da mesma forma serena e planejada que seu dono agia. Como nesse dia muita pessoas estariam com roupas pouco convencionais ninguém estranharia ele estar vestido assim ou carregando um "bastão" maior que ele, até porque as únicas pessoas que saberiam o que aquilo era usavam ou conheciam magia. Por isso ele levantou o báculo alguns centímetros e calmamente se dirigiu ao outro pátio. No parapeito da única janela do 3ºandar,a mais alta da escola, uma linda garota equilibrava-se, numa pose graciosa. Seus cabelos, num tom entre o ouro e o fogo, faiscavam ao sol da manhã e ela analisava o terreno a sua volta com seus olhos cor de ametista ácida. Conseguia sentir com clareza a energia de todos os lugares onde as cartas que Clow criara foram usadas em plena harmonia. Mas um ponto com energia dissonante das demais chamou sua atenção. - Tem alguma coisa na torre do relógio! Mas a garota não podia ter certeza disso, pois apesar de que a energia que ela sentiu parecesse vir do relógio, ela sumiu com tanta rapidez que não dera tempo de mais ninguém perceber. Além disso não havia mais como confirmar se alguma energia tinha estado ali, muito menos saber de quem ou de que ela era. Com um simples meneio da cabeça ela tirou todos esses pensamentos de sua mente, afinal ela não poderia descobrir mais nada agora, não valia a pensa ficar se angustiando por causa disso. Alem do mais ela sabia que tanto no tipo de magia que usava como no salto que ela teria que dar para descer dali, a duvida e a hesitação seriam fatais. Com um movimento suave ela saltou. Agora a única coisa que poderia interromper sua queda era o chão e com a grande velocidade com que ele estava se aproximando ela não poderia cometer nenhum erro, ou acabaria em um hospital, na melhor das hipóteses! Mas ela costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa com uma certa freqüência,, tinha um acerta experiência nesses assuntos e provavelmente não se machucaria. Ela se inclinou um pouco e pousou sem fazer barulho. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e em grande velocidade se dirigiu para a entrada do circo, onde centenas de alunos já aguardavam. Dava para perceber que ela não fizera esforço nenhum para atingir aquela velocidade, na verdade seus movimentos sempre foram velozes, muito velozes. As roupas que vestiam pareciam adequadas para algum ritual antigo, e apesar parecer muito complicada, tudo nela fora feito para proporcionar mobilidade e graça a que a vestisse. Ela também possuía objetos mágicos mas ela só os faria aparecer se ouvisse necessidade. E ela desapareceu na multidão. - Finalmente esse circo abriu, esse bando de barulhentos vai parar de fazer algazarra nessa fila - falou um dos seres que estava em pé em cima de um dos ponteiros do relógio para uma outra pessoa que o acompanhava. Mesmo numa manha tão clara não era possível ver mais que suas silhuetas. Mas mesmo assim era fácil perceber as curvas suaves do corpo da jovem que escutava atentamente a declaração mau humorada do jovem esbelto que estava ao seu lado. Na verdade ele não estava mau humorado, falara aquilo por falar, e ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim retrucou: - Falando desse jeito parece que nós somos velhos, e eu sou JOVEM! O velho aqui é você! - Você dizendo isso, até parece que ninguém sabe que nós temos a mesma idade.... - Nesse lugar ninguém sabe mesmo! Vamos para aquele circo, eu quero me divertir um pouco! Ninguém vai perceber, vamos! - É mas... - Vamos! - E o rapaz foi arrastado ao chão devido ao entusiasmo e força de sua amiga achou melhor concordar com ela, senão iria arrastado mesmo... - Tá, tá bom vamos. E desapareceram, no momento exato que o relógio começou a dar as oito badaladas. - Ah, finalmente essa fila está andando!- esse e outros gritos de alivio puderam ser ouvidos conforme as pessoas entravam na tenda. Muitos alunos não se sentiram confortáveis com a idéia de vir com roupas exóticas para a escola, e estavam de uniforme mesmo. Mas a maioria queria saber no que esse não-sei-o-que-lá-mix ia dar. O circo era extremamente grande, afinal ocupava o pátio inteiro. Mas finalmente daria para descobrir por que o circo tinha mais de seis metros de altura. Tinham sido construídas com uma estrutura metálica torres, pontes e plataformas, de modo que até a lona existiam 3 amplos andares. Mas em todos eles haviam inúmeras fendas, de modo que você estava em um andar o podia ver o que estava acontecendo nos outros, assim como se estivesse no primeiro andar era só olhar para cima que dava para ver a lona, inteira decorada, lá em cima. Sakura estava tão admirada com o ambiente que nem percebeu que todos que passavam olhavam com curiosidade para sua roupa . Mas se ela já era desligada por natureza, aquele lugar realmente merecia ser admirado. Parecia quase impossível fazer uma decoração daquelas sem magia, mas os funcionários da escola tinham conseguido. As estruturas de metal tinham sido cobertas com um material que pareciam pedras antigas, mas de tempos em tempos apareciam placas irregulares de metal cromado colorido, formando quatro zonas de cor: pedras brancas e placas azul leitoso, pedras laranja e placas douradas, pedras amarelas e placas verdes e pedras azul escuro e placas prateadas. Bem no centro havia um palco com um telão de 2 metros. Dava para ver o que acontecia no palco de quase todo o circo. Fora isso ainda haviam muitos outros detalhes, mas era difícil descrever tudo aquilo, pois a sensação que aquele conjunto dava era ... extasiante. - Parece um templo antigo com decoração alienígena... Isso resumia tudo, mas ela ainda não tinha visto nenhum professor ou funcionário. - Onde estarão o Toya e o Yukito ? Queria tanto ver eles. - Ela virou para o lado e....- Cadê a Tomoyo? AI AI AI , ONDE É QUE ELA FOI PARAAR? A Card Captor, que já estava apavorada começou a olhar em todas as direções procurando os "desaparecidos". Um pequeno grupo de garotos da 5ª serie estava aprontando alguma coisa em um dos corredores formados pela decoração. Eles tinham estendido uma fita grossa, que eles pegaram de um dos enfeites, no chão, e um garoto ficava segurando cada ponta da fita, prontos para a erguer e fazer alguém tropeçar. Nesse mesmo instante uma bela jovem de cabelos com uma cor dourada de fogo, estava indo, distraidamente, em direção a armadilha. Ela parecia muito interessada na decoração, mas o fato era que estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não estava vendo nada. Ela deu o primeiro passo sobre a fita e Sakura pensou revoltada: Ela vai sujar a roupa dela, tão branquinha e bonitinha! Que garotos malvados! Os "garotos malvados" ergueram a fita, fazendo a garota tropeçar. Enquanto ela caía , estendia a mão em direção ao chão. Assim que o alcançou, deu um impulso, sustentando todo o peso do corpo com apenas um braço, ao mesmo tempo que sacudia o pé para se livrar da fita. Então ela deu um "pulo" com o braço, caiu em pé. Mas ela foi tão rápida que só Sakura viu, afinal ela tinha se acostumado a perseguir as Cartas Clow e algumas eram bem velozes, como a Corrida. Mas mesmo assim a Card Captor era tão distraída que só percebeu que a garota tinha vindo em sua direção quando ouviu sua voz. - Parabéns, a sua roupa é muito bonita! - Ahh muito obrigada.- A surpresa em ver a garota tão perto de si foi tão grande que Sakura nem percebeu que estava diante de alguém com uma aura mágica totalmente diferente de todas as que ela já tinha visto, mas como a outra tinha tomado o cuidado de ocultar sua magia, isso era até natural. - Oh me desculpe, eu não me apresentei! Eu sou Kamuiko Naitlyan - Disse ela com um sorriso e um leve comprimento com a cabeça. - Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura. - Eu adorei a sua roupa! E um kimono em um estilo metálico puxando para punk, né? - Err... acho que sim.... - Você tem toda a razão! Fui nisso mesmo que eu me inspirei para fazer o kimono dela! Mas eu suavizei um pouco para ela não parecer uma rebelde. Ela não ficou uma gracinha de púrpura?- Falou Tomoyo, toda animada , com uma camera na mão. - Ai! Onde é que você tava?!- e virando para Naitlyan - essa é a minha amiga, ela que fez a minha roupa. - Bom dia! Eu sou Daidoiji Tomoyo. - Muito prazer. Sou Kamuiko Naitlyan. Você costura muito bem! Foi você que fez a sua roupa também?- ela perguntou olhando a roupa prata justíssima de astronauta que a Tomoyo estava vestindo e na qual estavam enganchados harmoniosamente todas as peças de seu equipamento de filmagem. Pelo jeito ela nunca perderia essa mania. - Você não sente calor? Você está com manga comprida e calça de baixo dessa malha.... - Sim, fui eu. Eu escolhi essa roupa para combinar com a minha filmadora. Assim eu posso filmar tudo que a Sakura faz!- e ela ficou lá fazendo aquela cara de suprema felicidade. - Ai ai ai Tomoyo! Sakura sempre ficava com vergonha quando Tomoyo começava a falar esse tipo de coisa, mas Naitlyan estava achando tudo muito divertido. - Vocês já se inscreveram? Um dos professores me disse que quem viesse com esse tipo de roupas teria que preencher uma ficha de controle, mas eu não consigo achar o lugar! - Ih é mesmo eu tinha esquecido! Também temos que preencher uma ficha dessas! - Não se preocupe Sakura, eu acabei de fazer isso para nós. Tem uma mesa logo ali a esquerda do poste azul onde um professor está com essas fichas. - Muito obrigada por me contar! Acho que é melhor eu ir resolver isso logo, antes que eu esqueça. Espero ver vocês de novo! - Nós também! - Até mais! E depois de alguns passos ela virou e não dava mais para vê-la. - Tomoyo, eu ainda não vi o Toya e o Yukito, vamos procura-los? - Boa idéia! Então elas começaram a procurar. Olha para um lado, para o outro... Quando elas começaram a pensar que seria impossível achar alguém ali... - Ei Sakura! O espanto que as garotas sentiram estava estampado em seus olhos, elas tinham esperado por isso. - T...Toya! - E Yuki...Yukito! Os dois rapazes estavam no alto de uma das plataformas vermelhas, a única que tinha uma escada, grande e imponente, a qual, por sinal, eles desciam. O que chamava atenção não era a roupa que eles estavam usando, um fraque preto que brilhava tanto que parecia que o tecido estava molhado, e uma camisa prateada. O motivo de tanto espanto eram suas expressões. Eles pareciam emanar serenidade, alem de muita solenidade também. normalmente eles só conseguiam assumir tais expressões quando Yukito estava voltando a forma de Yue ou quando Toya via o espirito de sua mãe. Nem precisava dizer que eles estavam fazendo o maior sucesso entre as garotas da escola... Finalmente eles conseguiram chegar perto o suficiente das duas amigas para conversarem tranqüilamente. - Por que você tá me olhando com essa cara?- E em tom mais baixo - Monstrenga! - TOYA! - E por que - ele continuou num sussurro - você está com sua energia mágica tão forte? Não me diga que você pretende fazer magia no meio de toda essa gente! - Ai! Claro que não! Eu não tinha percebido... - Peraí! O Toya não tinha dado toda a magia dele pro Yukito? - Pro Yukito não, pro Yue. - Mas Sakura é quase a mesma coisa! Afinal eles são quase a mesma pessoa! - Vendo por esse ponto de vista... Toya e Yukito ficaram com uma cara ao ouvir isso... - Meu Deus Yuki , elas ainda não perceberam nenhuma diferença!? Onde essas duas estão com a cabeça? Yukito não respondeu, nesse assunto ele normalmente ficava calado. - Bom Tomoyo, depois de um tempo o Toya recuperou um pouco de magia, o suficiente para perceber qualquer magia que esteja a uns 80cm dele. Agora ela deixara Yukito curioso. - Sakura, como você sabe que são 80cm? - Ela mediu. Enquanto Sakura explicava melhor a história para Tomoyo, Yukito comentou, preocupado: - Toya, a Sakura não tá pegando a mania de medir coisa demais? - Ora Yukito ela até agora só mediu a asa e a altura do Yue. - e ele acrescentou, maliciosamente - Você tem é que se preocupar a hora que ela quiser medir mais embaixo... - Toya! - Ele protestou, enrubescendo. Toya tinha exagerado na brincadeira. Mas ele ia ter o troco, ah se ia... - Talvez seja você que deva se preocupar, afinal , se ela quiser medir isso, provavelmente vai ser com o Li, não é mesmo? Toya ficou branco. - Não brinque com isso! - Eu estou falando sério. - Yukito! Sakura e Tomoyo só ouviram as ultimas frases então... - Por que vocês estão discutindo? - Nada monstrenga! - A gente ficou procurando vocês um tempão! Onde vocês estavam? - Chamaram a gente para ajudar lá dentro. - Ahh! - E Yukito, que horas vai começar o evento? Primeiro fizeram a gente esperar lá fora. Agora vamos esperar aqui dentro? - Deu um defeito no telão e eles estão tentando concertar, mas em meia hora deve estar pronto. Nisso veio uma voz familiar pelo auto falante: - A todos os alunos pedimos um pouco de paciência, o Undokai Mix vai começar em 30 mim. Por favor todos os professores e funcionários se reunam na sala de reuniões. - Temos que ir! - O que será Toya ? - Não sei. - Tchau Toya! Tchau Yukito! - Tchau! Vejam se acham alguém conhecido! Eu acabei de ver a Chiharu e a Rika. - Até depois! E eles saíram apresados. - De quem era essa voz? eu tenho certeza que eu já ouvi ela antes... - Não sei.... - Sakura, o que você acha que aconteceu com o telão? - Não sei. Mas é estranho, normalmente eles testam isso na hora de instalar, né? - Sabe, se isso acontecesse a alguns anos atrás, eu diria que isso é coisa de uma carta Clow! - É mesmo! - Elas riem, ao lembras de todas as confusões que as cartas faziam - se algo assim acontecesse, provavelmente seria culpa de uma carta... Das costas delas vem uma voz, séria, mas curiosa: - O que seria culpa de uma carta? E de qual? Elas gelaram ao ouvir isso. Afinal quem mais sabia das cartas Clow? - AI AI AI!- Sakura já estava apavorada, e sem saber nem o que pensar, ela se virou para a voz. Mas o que quer que ela esperasse, com certeza não era o que ela viu.- AIIIII!- E desmaiou nos braços de quem falara. Tá certo, foram só 5 segundos. Mas de qualquer forma, foi um desmaio. Ela tomou um susto ao ver quem a estava segurando... - Shoran! Meilin! Tomoyo também estava surpresa em vê-los , mas isso não a impediria de dizer uma das dela. Suavemente ela comentou, ao ver o que a garota fazia: - Meilin, acho que você não mudou nadinha... A jovem chinesa, sem largar o que estava segurando, olhou bem para a camera de Tomoyo e respondeu: - Ora... Você também não! - É... mas eu tinha que registrar essa cena! Tomoyo tinha razão, aquilo era impagável. Tanto que todos que passava por perto parava para ver. Afinal era muito engraçado ver Shoran (com aquele traje chinês completo, com espada e tudo!) tentando segurar Sakura desmaiada, enquanto Meilin estava pendurada no seu pescoço. E ficou ainda melhor depois que Sakura acordou. Ela e Shoran foram ficando vermelhos.... Dez minutos depois eles finalmente conseguiram se afastar da multidão que os cercava e chegaram a um corredor mais sossegado, onde daria para conversarem em paz, apesar de chamarem tanta atenção, afinal, além das roupas ainda havia o báculo, a espada, as estrelas da Meilin...Estrelas? É ela estava carregando duas estrelas ninjas no cabelo, como se fossem fivelas. - Por que vocês não avisaram que vinham para o Japão? - A gente achou melhor fazer uma surpresa, né Shoran? - Hai. E como nós chegamos ontem a noite, não deu tempo de procurar vocês antes. - Ahh...  
  
Tomoyo finalmente decidiu o que perguntar primeiro. Não era a pergunta mais importante do mundo, mas ela queria saber: - Meilin-chan? Porque você está com essas estrelas no cabelo? Você não usava elas antes... - É mesmo Tomoyo, eu não tinha percebido... - Da outra vez eu não pude trazer porque eu não usava elas muito bem, e me cortei um semana antes de vir pro Japão, daí não me deixaram trazer. Mas elas são minhas armas. - Igual a espada do Li-kun? - Não Sakura. Igual o bastão, antes de ele o transformar na espada. - E no que as estrelas podem se transformar? Dessa vez foi Shoran que respondeu. - Se ela tivesse magia poderia transformar cada uma das estrelas em um pequeno punhal que pode ser arremessado como um dardo, e se ela unisse as duas, poderia criar uma espada pequena e fina. - É, mas normalmente eu uso só as estrelas. E se eu precisar das outras armas, o Shoran transforma elas pra mim, né? Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um suspiro desanimado, mas todos sabiam, inclusive ele, que nunca deixaria de atender um pedido ou vontade de alguém, principalmente se essa pessoa fosse Meilin. Ou Sakura. Eles logo trataram de por os assuntos em dia, e a conversa estava muito animada, tanto que Sakura até esqueceu de contar sobre o telão, que momentos atrás a preocupava tanto. Ninguém que os visse diria que faziam anos que eles não se viam. Mas talvez essa proximidade se devesse ao fato de todos eles terem se ligados a fortes laços de amizade. Ou , no caso de alguns, por um sentimento mais profundo. - "Por favor, todos os alunos se reunam em frente do telão" - Uhhm, acho que eu já ouvi essa voz... - Vamos Shoran! Eu quero pegar um bom lugar!- E a garota, com todo o seu entusiasmo, saiu arrastando Shoran. - Meilin, espera a gente! Ai ai ai, espera! Não se sabe o que eles tinham feito, mas o telão funcionara, só que levara 10 minutos até conseguirem fazer a imagem aparecer.. A palestra tinha sido ótima, sobre as condições atuais do Japão, e ganhara um toque especial graças a inúmeras referencia a mangás, músicas, animes, games... - Puxa, eu achei que essa palestra ia ser chata... - Eu só não entendi porque o telão demorou tanto tempo para funcionar. Os professores ficaram a palestra inteira olhando preocupados para ele. - AI AI AI!ESQUECI DE CONTAAR! O meu irmão disse que o telão tinha dado defeito. - Ah, era isso que você tava falando que podia ser culpa de uma carta? - Hai. A palestra tinha sido longa, durara 2h! o que queria dizer que era hora do.... - Nossa! Já é hora do recreio! - O tempo passou rápido né? - Sakura, vamos lá fora? As árvores devem estar lindas! - Boa idéia Meilin! Vamos? - Sim. Assim eles foram Para a "porta", tentando passar pelas centenas de alunos da escola. E como a saída que eles escolheram era pequena, dava para imaginar a confusão e o empurra-empurra que estava. Com tudo isso um aluno acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e batendo com o objeto que segurava na cabeça de uma garota. - SEU DESASTRADO!- Berrou a jovem, graças a seu jeito impulsivo, em seu tom mais histérico. - Oh, por favor, me desculpe!- Murmurou o rapaz, gentilmente, envergonhado por a ter ferido. Finalmente os olhares do resto do grupo atingiram a confusão. E ficaram Admirados ao ver com quem Meilin estava discutindo. A surpresa foi tanta que Sakura levou tempo para conseguir falar. - E...E..ERIOL! Mas Shoran tinha sido mais rápido, puxara Meilin para um canto e, pelo jeito, estava dando uma bronca na garota por tratar Eriol daquele modo. Mas não parecia estar dando certo, a garota era teimosa, e dava para ver pela cara de Shoran que ele estava em duvida se ele se devia brigar com a jovem ou juntar-se a ela. Ele e Eriol nunca se deram bem, Shoran não gostava daquele jeito sabe-tudo, gentil e misterioso. Além do mais ele lhe causara muitos problemas... E FICAVA MUITO PERTO DA SAKURA! Ela deixara as hostilidades de lado, em respeito ao fato de o outro ser a reencarnação de Lead Clow, mas ainda não era capaz de confiar totalmente em Eriol. A cena, que já era estranha, não melhorava nada com a discussão dos Li, mas pelo menos Shoran conseguira fazer a prima parar de gritar, mas ela ainda estava aborrecida. Só que como eles estavam discutindo em chinês a única coisa que os outros entendiam eram algumas palavras, como na ultima frase de Shoran, " Clow". Isso pareceu a irritar, tanto que a garota voltar a atacar, dessa vez em japonês. Mas pelo menos ela não gritara isso! - Se ele é mesmo o Clow, já devia ter prática o suficiente com esse treco pra não acertar a cabeça dos outros! A cara que Eriol fez... - Ãh? Percebendo que eles ficariam sem ação por algum tempo, Tomoyo resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Mas não dava para esconder o quanto ela tinha achado isso engraçado. Rindo, ela disse: - Vamos resolver isso lá fora? Estamos atrapalhando a passagem!- e sem esperar a resposta foi, gentilmente, os empurrando para fora.  
  
Dois jovens estavam tentando sair da tenda. - Mas por que sair agora? Você não queria tanto entrar? - Queria. Só que agora eu quero sair! - Mas Ayuni... - Nada de Ayuni. Vem logo! - Pra que você quer ir lá para fora? - Porque eu quero. E aqui é muito barulhento, não dá pra conversar direito. Vamos! - Tá bom... - Não enrola Aiuto! - Não preci... Ele não teve como continuar, foi arrastado para fora. Só quando estavam totalmente cercados pelas as árvores ele pôde voltar a falar. - O que você queria conversar, Ayuni? - Ora Aiuto, isso não é óbvio? - O Plano... - Sim, devemos começar. - Certo. Agiremos no hora predestinada para ele. Depois disso, eles silenciaram. Mas esse não era um silêncio tranqüilo, ele estava carregado de mistério e expectativa.  
  
_______________________________________________________ Nota da Autora: Esse é o primeiro fic que eu escrevo, espero que vocês gostem. Eu pelo menos estou adorando escrever sobre Card Captor Sakura. Eu infelizmente não criei a maioria dos personagens dessa série, e Todos os seus direitos pertencem ao CLAMP. A única coisa que eu ganho escrevendo esta história é diversão, e quem sabe, alguns admiradores. Nessa história tudo que estiver em negrito são pensamentos, em itálico é o narrador e sublinhado é a voz que vem do alto falante. Nossa! Esse cap. Ficou enorme! Deu até preguiça de bater! Mas eu me diverti muito escrevendo ele, deu para pôr muitas coisas engraçadas! Obs.: Eu escrevo todo o fic em um caderno, e não lembro exatamente quando eu comecei, mas foi lá por maio do ano passado. Mas na hora de bater eu modifico muito, então a versão "final"( até eu resolver mudar de novo) ficou pronta dia, 10 de Junho de 2002 as 21h e 30 min. Até o próximo capítulo, e preparem-se todos para dizermos juntos LIBEEERTE- SE!  
  
SaLuLi-chan 


End file.
